Mientras El Amor Sea Sincero
by jhani-qa
Summary: En este libro escribiré Drabbles inspirados en su mayoría en canciones románticas, las parejas son yaoi. Aqui publico cada Viernes un Drabble. (y si no puedo publicare aqui en cualquier momento) Parejas de las que mayormente escribo: -ChiBol (P) -Lavashiping -Adrinath -Fonnie -ItaDei -Crenny
1. Chapter 1: ChiBol

**Parejas: ChiBol y mención de ParaBoli y ArgChi**

 **DIME QUE ME QUIERES**

Habían estado esperando allí durante casi una hora y no llegaban, Manuel volvió a mirar su reloj por sexta vez en la tarde mientras tanto Julio se mantenía vagando en sus pensamientos, ambos habían aceptado ir a una cita doble con sus respectivas parejas pero ninguno de los dos llegaba, Julio estaba a punto de llamar a Daniel cuando a su celular llego un mensaje –ya no tiene caso seguir esperando- dijo julio después de leer el mensaje que su "novio" le había mandado, Manuel le quito el teléfono al menor mientras se sentaba a su lado, al inicio se sintió molesto pero después sonrió mientras seguía viendo la pantalla del teléfono -parece que ni Martin ni Daniel van a venir- dijo mientras guardaba el teléfono del menor en su bolsillo y lo rodeaba con un brazo para luego acercar al menor a él y darle un beso rápido para después pararse y extenderle una mano al menor, Julio solo se limitó a sonrojarse, parase y con una pequeña sonrisa tomar la mano del chileno y caminar junto con este a un lugar más privado pues seguir en aquel parque podría hacer que los descubrieran.

Apenas llevaban una semana saliendo a escondidas y aunque estaban conscientes de que era una clara infidelidad a Martin y Daniel ambos debían admitir que no se arrepentían de hacer aquello, todo había empezado con una discusión luego de que todos se fueran de la sala de conferencias, quien diría que una simple discusión terminaría con ambos besándose para deshacerse de aquellos celos porque Manuel sentía celos cada vez que veía a Julio junto a Daniel y Julio no podía soportar el ver a Martin junto a Manuel -te amo Julio, escondámonos del resto y vivamos este amor solo necesito que digas que me quieres- por un momento Julio dudo si responder -Te amo Manuel- .


	2. Chapter 2: ChiBol

**Parejas: ChiBol**

 **PRIMERA VEZ (sin canción)**

La primera vez que se vieron eran apenas unos niños que habían sido llevados a casa de España, en aquel entonces se llevaban bastante bien pues al ser vecinos julio solía visitar a Manuel intentando distraerse de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¿Manuel siempre estaremos juntos?- le pregunto Julio quien en aquel entonces solo aparentaba unos seis años -claro que estaremos juntos tu eres mi amigo- le respondió Manuel quien solo aparentaba ocho años, el pequeño boliviano sonrió ante aquellas palabras que le había dicho el chileno, lástima que la relación entre ambos cambiara luego de que ambos llegaran a la independencia.

Pero aquellos momentos parecían tan lejanos pero aun así aquel cariño mutuo que ambos se tenían en un principio había hecho que en ese momento el pasado fuera dejado atrás -solo dime que al menos lo intentaremos- fueron las palabras que dijo el chileno luego de que le confesara sus sentimientos al boliviano -solo tienes una oportunidad- le respondió el boliviano pues este aún estaba un tanto inseguro mientras tomaba la mano del chileno -descuida solo necesito una- y con esas palabras el chileno tomo con delicadeza el mentó del otro y le dio un beso que a pesar de durar unos segundos fue suficiente para hacer que aquel sentimiento de amor renaciera dentro de ambos como si fuera la primera vez.


	3. Aviso

**AVISO**

Hola~

Perdón por no publicar tan seguido pero es que escribir más de dos drabbles me cuesta mucho y es que como lo dije en el sumary del libro estos drabbles están basados en canciones, yo me tomo mi tiempo para así poder investigar y hacer que todo lo que escriba tenga sentido y se pueda adaptar mejor a las historias originales de las series, usualmente solo cuento un breve resumen de lo que pronto se podría convertir en un oneshot o un libro, pero eso depende de mí, en fin estas semanas pasadas he estado ocupada con el colegio y el inicio de clases por lo cual me ha tomado más tiempo el poder darle forma a estas pequeñas historias resumidas (y hare todo lo posible por extenderlas un poco mas) espero y puedan comprender. Igualmente mañana publicare una de las cuales he podido llegar a completar y poder darle forma para que así gane lógica y pudiese adaptarse bien a la historia original, lamento decir que no es de Hetalia la historia pero igualmente publicare ChiBol cuando termine de editar el capítulo que desde hace unos meses se me vino a la mente pero, no es tan fácil porque necesito buscar e investigar sobre la historia del país para que pueda tener lógica.

De todas formas no sé cuántos lean estos libros (que están en wattpad y fanfiction), igualmente seguiré publicando los viernes de forma seguida a menos de que me encuentre muy ocupada en cuyo caso publicare un día cualquiera en fanfiction (cuando acabe de escribir y editar el capítulo) esto para remplazar que en wattpad se pueden escuchar las canciones en las cuales están inspiradas los drabbles (que son más o menos para que los lean mientras escuchan la canción).


End file.
